Seeing Things Differently
by Miknel-san
Summary: When Rito looses something, making his life even harder to live, he starts to see what he never did before. (It is up to you if you want to follow or favorite, but I like reading your reviews.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hello this is a new story I'm writing, I don't know how long it will be, but I hope to have a lot of chapters.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 1**

Laying in his bed, Rito slowly opened his eyes as the rays of the morning sun shined its way into his room with just a sliver of light hitting him. As his eyes recoiled, he didn't want to get up yet. He was about to pull the sheets up to get out of bed, but he noticed that the bed was warmer than normal. He opened his eyes fully, he then yanked the covers from the bed. All the blood in his body rushed to his head, to his surprise. He saw the naked form of Lala laying on his right and the half-naked form of Momo on his left.

"LALA, MOMO! What are you two doing! I thought I told you guys not to sneak into my bed anymore!" Rito yelled, shielding his eyes with his hands,_ Why do I have to see these things this early in the morning?_ "Lala, put on some clothes."

"Aww, do I have to Rito." She said with a slight pout on her face, giving Rito the ol' puppy eyes. Sitting up, the sheets fell off her shoulders giving Rito, what he doesn't want to see put always does, a full view of Lala in all her beauty.

"Yes, please put on some clothes!" Rito begged with his eyes still closed.

"Come on Rito-san, let's have some fun before school." Momo says rubbing his chest making him turn red.

The door to his room opened, "Hey, Rito breakfast is..." Nana's eyes widened, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOMO AND BIG SIS, YOU BEAST!" she screamed before jumping on top him trapping him in a head lock.

"No! It's a misunderstanding..." Rito mumbled, although he already knew there was no way to escape from Nana. He just stead there until Nana finally let go of him and she grabbed her sisters as she left slamming the door behind her. He got up rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, _I'm getting really tired of the same old routine. _He got dressed in his school uniform and walked out of his room.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed the girls were all dressed and eating the breakfast his sister had made.

"So, Rito I see your still waking up red-faced as always." Mikan teased her brother.

"Shut up!" He mumbled, his face getting redder by the second. He sits down with his eyes closed and starts to eat.

"Whatever. By the way, Dad called earlier saying he needs you to get him some supplies after your done with school okay."

"Okay." Was all he said as he ate his breakfast with his eyes closed, to avoid eye contact with the others.

The walk to school was long and awkward. The four of them were silent, with Rito (still with his eyes close) having the added bonus of a red hue on his face from remembering what happened that morning. Lala had her usual smile on her face. Nana was talking to Momo behind Rito and Lala about nothing in particular.

As they continued to walk Lala grabs Rito's arm tightly with hers, Rito opens his eyes and looks at their arms. "Lala, what are you doing?" He asks her.

"Nothing in particular Rito, what are you doing?" Was her response. Rito just sighed and continued walking with Lala holding his arm.

They made it to the school and they headed inside, and Rito felt hundreds of angry glares from the boys in the school as the four passed by. Then the four split into to two groups and headed into different directions. Rito quickened his pace until they made it to their classroom. As soon as they entered all eyes were focusing on them. "Lala, you can let go now."

"Okay, thanks for the walk to school!" Lala happily chirped, giving Rito a huge hug causing his face to go even redder, before she skipped away to her desk. Rito walked over to his desk and slumped down on to it.

Hearing footsteps approaching him he looked up and saw Haruna looking nervously at him.

"Sairenji! Umm, did you need anything?" He asked nervously, his face once again becoming red.

"Umm… so are you and… Lala-chan… together?" She asked, mumbling the last word.

"N-NO! I mean… no. Lala was just being clingy today on the way to school." He quickly explained.

"Oh, okay then. Hey, I was wondering…" Haruna started to say, when Kotegawa's voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"Yuuki-kun, can I have a word with you?"

"Umm, I'm so sorry Sairenji, I have to see what Kotegawa wants. Can we continue this talk later?" Rito says to her, feeling torn between wanting to continue talking to Haruna and seeing what Kotegawa wants.

"Umm… sure." She said, walking away her head slightly lowered.

Rito ran across the room and stopped in front of Yui. He was about to ask her what she wanted when he noticed people listening in. Suddenly grabbing her hand, he dashed into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Yes Kotegawa what is it?" He asks.

Recovering from that little movement, "I need you to do my school chores today, as I have a family matter to deal with after school." She says in her usual tone of seriousness.

"Okay Kotegawa, I'll help you out." He says with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" She replied, then walked back into the classroom, with Rito following behind. Realizing the entire class was watching them, they rushed over to their desks. A couple of minutes later, the class started, and everything returned to normal.

After class ended everybody started packing up.

"Hey Rito! Let's walk home together!" Lala said cheerfully, running up to him.

"Sorry, Lala. Kotegawa asked me to stay and do her school chores. And then I have to go help my dad with his work." He replied.

"Oh, okay. See you back home then!" she said before skipping off with her sisters.

Rito spent the next two hours and a half doing Kotegawa's chores; i.e. putting away books, sweeping, wiping the chalkboard, etc. Once he had finished around 5:30, he headed out towards the shopping district to get some supplies for his dad.

Rito had a bag full of art supplies when he walked into his dad's workplace/apartment, "Hey Dad, I got you your supplies." He yells.

The voice of Saibai, Rito's dad, spoke up, "In here Rito." Rito walks into the room to see that his dad has his hands in a tub of water and ice. "Glade you could make it son."

Rito looks at him in shock, "Dad what happened?" He asks kneeling down next to him.

Saibai just gave his son a goofy grin to hide the pain he was in, "I seem to have worked to hard, my hands are killing me." He says with a small chuckle.

Rito looked at his dad, "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd work hard enough to actually not feel your hands." Rito deadpanned.

He continued to smile at his son, "And there is still one page left to draw and ink. Do you mind helping your old man out?" he asks.

Rito looks at his dad and then stands up, "Alright, I'll finish your page." Saibai then pulls his hands out of the tub so Rito could wrap them up in bandages. Afterwards Rito sits down with Saibai standing over him telling him what to draw. Rito spent around three hours drawing and detailing that one page. It was 9:00 by the time he finished it. "It's finally done." Rito says as he sets the tool he was using down and leans back on the chair.

Saibai was sitting in a chair nearby, "Good job Rito. Zastin and them will be coming in tomorrow, so you wont have to worry about me." He yawns, then looks at the clock, "Wow, it's that late already?"

Rito looks at the clock as well, "I'd better get home, I got school tomorrow." He says standing up and grabbing his school bag.

"Thanks again Rito."

Rito was walking down the street from his dads place towards home. The street was deserted with several lampposts lighting the way, _It's getting really_ _late, the girls are probable already asleep by now. _He thought. Rito continued walking down the street, he was just a few blocks away from his house when he was trapped in a bright beam of light. _What the... it's so bright..._ Rito drops his school bag to cover his eyes from the bright light baring down at him as he looks up ward. _What is this? I feel like I'm weightless. _Rito indeed was weightless as the beam of light lifted him off the ground and into the air. The light then vanished along with Rito.

**A/N** Okay that's the first chapter. It's up to you if you want to follow or favorite this story, but I'd like you to leave a review, if possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Okay chapter 2, you excited? I'm excited.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 2 **

In the Yuuki household the next morning Mikan was making breakfast as always, but this morning she was deep in thought with a worried expression, _Rito didn't come home last night, I'm a little worried. _As the food was cooking she started to set up the table, she instinctively looked up the stairs waiting to hear the morning's 'misunderstanding' but it didn't come. She went back to her work, _maybe he spent the night at dad's for once?_ She thought.

Celine was also up bright and early, but instead of sitting in her high chair she was sitting in front of the door as if waiting for someone.

Momo came down the stairs with a frown on her face, _I can't believe Rito-san didn't return home last night. Well he did go to work over at his dad's place last night. _She then noticed Celine sitting in front of the door, "Morning Celine-san, what are you doing?" She asks the little flower girl.

Celine stands up and points at the door, "Mau?" She asks with her cute expression.

Momo walks to the door and grabs the knob, "Of course you can go outside, I'll even go out with you." She says as she turns the knob and Celine smiles. Momo opens the door and Zastin surprised her by standing there. "Zastin? Good morning."

Lala came down the stairs when she saw Zastin at the door, "Good morning Zastin." She says as she approaches them.

Zastin was now standing in the door way, "Good morning Lala-sama, Momo-sama." He greeted them.

Celine, wanting to go outside, forces her way through Zastin's legs causing him to fall down to his back. Celine then run to the right of the house and around the corner. "Celine-san, wait for me." Momo shouts as she steps over Zastin and follows the speedy infant.

Nana was coming down the stairs when she saw Zastin fall, "Good morning Zastin." She then notices that he is holding a school bag. "Hay, isn't that Rito's school bag?" She asks.

Zastin standing up says, "It is. I found it on the street a few blocks away." He then hands it to Lala.

Lala takes the bag, "Why would Rito drop his school bag in the street?" She asks.

"ZASTIN, EVERYONE COME HERE QUICKLY!" Momo screams from the backyard.

A pone hearing this, Zastin takes off running towards the backyard followed by Lala, Nana and Mikan whipping her hands on her apron. When they reached the backyard they saw Celine and Momo sitting on the ground next to an unconscious Rito. "Momo-sama, what happened to Rito-dono?" Zastin asks as he kneels down next to them.

Momo looks up at him with a confused look, "I don't know, I found him like this when I followed Celine-san out here." She says then looks back at Rito.

Mikan looks at her brother with emotionless eyes, "Dad must have worked him too hard last night, for him to sleep in the yard like this." She says. "Zastin-san, do you mind taking him up to his room for me?" She asks the Devilukean bodyguard.

Zastin picks Rito up carefully, "As you wish, Mikan-sama." He says as he heads back to the front of the house and goes inside, up the stairs and into Rito's room. He places Rito on his bed and covers him with his blanket. Zastin now down stairs with the girls, "I have to go Mikan-sama, your father wants me to come in this morning and I don't want' a be late." He says as he heads out the door.

"Okay, good-bye." She says, she then heads back into the kitchen to serve breakfast. "Okay, breakfast's ready." She calls.

Sitting at the table Momo asks, "What about Rito-san?"

Mikan takes a bit, "Don't worry, he'll wake up soon." She says, then takes another bit of her breakfast.

Upstairs, smelling the food his sister had made, Rito starts to stir. He opens his eyes, _Why is it so dark? What happened last night? All I remember was that bright light. O-well it doesn't matter. _He thinks as he gets out of bed. _Hmm I'm still wearing my school uniform, guess I don't have to change in the dark._ He joked. He then walks with his hand out searching for the door. Finding it, he opens it, _Why is it dark? Did Lala move the house into a dark cave or something. _He thinks as he walks towards the stairs with his hands on the walls. A pone taking that first step, Rito stumbles down the stairs. "Awe!" _Man! It is so hard to see the stairs when it is so dark. _He thinks.

Hearing the loud thud and an 'awe', Mikan gets up and walks out into the hall. Seeing her brother on the floor rubbing his head she smirks, "Well Rito, you're so tired you're not even looking where you're going." She says as Nana walks up behind her.

"The Beast just wanted to make up for the time he lost this morning." She says crossing her arms.

Rito, now sitting up, "I'm not a beast Nana and Mikan it is unsafe to have the lights off and the curtains closed, it's so dark I can see anything." He says.

Momo then joins them, "Rito-san, it's a bright sunny day."

"So, why can't see you guys?"

"Lala-sama, you should check Rito-dono's eyes." Peke says as Lala joins them.

"Okay Peke." She says as she walk up to Rito. "Let's see..." She looks at Rito's eyes, but instead of his usual golden brown eyes, she was staring at eyes white as snow. "Rito, what happened to your eyes?" She asks causing the other girls to look at Rito's eyes.

Rito staring at nothing in particular, "What Lala? What about my eyes?" He asks with worry in his tone of voice.

Lala then grabs Rito's arm pulling him up, "Come on Rito, we're going to go see Mikado-sensei." She says as she heads for the door with Rito in tow.

**A/N **Ok chapter 2 is done. You can probably guess what Rito lost, it'll be confirmed in the next chapter. Fav and Follow if you want, but please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Okay chapter 3, let's see what you've got.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 3 **

Recap {She looks at Rito's eyes, but instead of his usual golden brown eyes, she was staring at eyes white as snow. "Rito, what happened to your eyes?" She asks causing the other girls to look at Rito's eyes.

Rito staring at nothing in particular, "What Lala? What about my eyes?" He asks with worry in his tone of voice.

Lala then grabs Rito's arm pulling him up, "Come on Rito, we're going to go see Mikado-sensei." She says as she heads for the door with Rito in tow.}

Rito being pulled by Lala, "What about breakfast?" He asks.

"I'll put it in a lunch box and have Nana bring it to you later." Mikan says as she heads back into the kitchen.

Lala puts on her shoes and helps put on Rito's, "Thank you Mikan." Rito says as Lala pulls him out the door.

Walking quickly down the street towards school, Rito has his free hand covering his eyes, _Why do my eyes hurt out here?_ He asks himself.

Lala looks at Rito, "You okay, Rito?" She asks worriedly.

Rito, hearing Lala's voice, terns to her, "I can feel the heat of the sun, but I can't see any light and when ever I try to look my eyes hurt." He tells her.

As they continue to walk, "Don't worry Rito, when we get to school we'll have Mikado-sensei take a look at your eyes." She says.

When they arrive at the school they're being observed by a group of boys, one of them being Saruyama, _Does Rito really think that if he doesn't see us, we wouldn't notice him walking in with Lala-chan. _He thinks as he glares at his lucky friend.

As they head to Mikado's office, Rito couldn't help but feel uneasy, _This is weird, I feel like I'm being watched. _He thinks. They then reach Mikado's office. Lala stops in front of the door, "Are we there Lala?" He asks.

Her opens the door, "Yes, Rito." She says as they walk in. "Mikado-sensei?" She asks after entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Mikado, sitting at her desk looking at some paperwork, looks up at her two visitors, "Oh, good morning you two. What can I do for you?" She asks.

Lala, still holding on to Rito, approaches the school nurse, "Mikado-sensei can you take a look at Rito's eyes? There's something wrong with them." Right after she says as the bell rings.

"Okay, I'll take a look at them." She says standing up. "You head off to class, okay." She says taking Rito's arm from Lala.

"Okay Mikado-sensei." She says as she leaves and heads to class.

Mikado then sits Rito down on one of the beds and pulls her chair up to him, "Okay Yuuki-kun, open your eyes for me." She asks him, he opens them revealing to her that his eyes are white, "Yuuki-kun, what happened to your eyes?" She asks curiously and worriedly.

"What, what is it? What's wrong with my eyes?" He asks a little worried.

She backs her chair away and stands, "Yuuki-kun, it seems you're blind now." She says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Rito was in shock by this information, now he knows why all he saw this morning was nothing but blackness. _Now I know why my eyes were hurting on the way here. _He thinks. "How did this happen?" He asks the intergalactic doctor.

Mikado lets out a sigh, "I don't know Yuuki-kun, and one just doesn't become blind over night. There has gotta be an explanation for this." She says. She then puts her chin on the palm of her hand and then taps her right cheek with her index finger; _I'll have to think on this, but in the mean_ _time..._ She stands up and walks over to her desk and opens the bottom drawer. "Yuuki-kun, do they hurt when you're outside, your eyes I mean." She asks as she pulls a pair of thick black sunglasses and an expandable walking stick with a wrist strap at the end of the handle.

"Yes, it's like they're being burned." He answers her as she walks back to him.

"That's what I wanted to know. Here let me put this on you." She says as she places the glasses on his face. She then puts the walking stick in his left hand and tightens the strap on his wrist.

"What are these?" He asks.

"They're to help you, the glasses to protect your eyes and the walking stick to help you walk around without bumping into everything." She says. She then helped Rito to get used to using the walking stick. When he had finished walking around her office, "You're doing good Yuuki-kun. I think now is the time for me take you to your class, okay." She says taking his right arm.

"Okay Mikado-sensei." He says as she walked him out her office and down towards his class.

When they get to the class Mikado opens the door causing the current teacher (Honekawa) and the rest of the class to look in their direction. "Sorry for disturbing your class." She says with a friendly smile, she then walks Rito to his seat and then walks up to Honekawa. She the whispers something in his ear.

Rito, sitting in his seat facing forward, hears Lala's voice, "So, what did Mikado-sensei say?" She asks.

"She says that I am now blind." He replies with a sigh. _I just know this will cause me trouble. _He thought.

The other students were listening in and heard what Rito said, _What, Yuuki-kun is blind now?_ Was the thought of Haruna and Kotegawa. _So that's why he was covering his eyes earlier. _Saruyama thought. _How am I going to tease Yuuki if he can't see me, I'll think of something._ Risa thought. Ren was also in class today, _Should I tell Run about this, she might want' a be with him all day if I do._

Mikado then leaves the classroom and Honekawa continues talking to the class.

Time passes and before Rito knows it, it's lunchtime. _Man, I'm so hungry._ He thought as his stomach growls at him.

His friends gathered around him, "Rito, we're going up to the roof to have lunch. Nana and Momo are meeting us there." Lala says as she grabs Rito's right arm and walks him to the door.

**A/N **Chapter 3 done. Okay this is the part where I ask for the readers help, I need ideas for later chapters. Which girl is with Rito and the situation they get him into? I'll start working on some of the other stories I got, until I get some ideas. Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with an idea. Thanks, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Okay chapter 4 is finally done. I laughed near the end of writing this chapter, the funny part may not be in this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 4**

Recap {Time passes and before Rito knows it, it's lunchtime. _Man, I'm so hungry._ He thought as his stomach growls at him.

His friends gathered around him, "Rito, we're going up to the roof to have lunch. Nana and Momo are meeting us there." Lala says as she grabs Rito's right arm and walks him to the door.}

Rito and Lala along with Haruna, Yui, Oshizu, Risa and Mio head up to the roof. _Man, this blindness is a real pain. I don't want' a be a burden to Lala being like this. _Rito thought, he then pulled his arm out of Lala's grasp.

Lala turns to Rito after he escaped her grasp, "Rito what's wrong?" She asks worried.

Hearing Lala ask that, "Lala, I appreciate your help and all, but I need to get used to walking on my own like this." He answers her.

She looks at him and smiles, "Okay Rito, I'll meet you on the roof." She says before turning to join the others.

Rito lets out a sigh, "Now, let's see if I can remember the way there." He says out loud as he starts walking. He walks down the hall heading towards the wall at the end, but when his walking stick hits it he stops. _Okay, I'm at the end of the hall, now which way leads to the roof? _He asks himself._ The right... I think._ He thinks as he turns to the right and continues walking.

Further down that hall Saki, Rin and Aya are walking together, "Oh, Zastin-sama your heart will become mine." Saki says out loud with determination, she then turns to Rin, "Have you found out where he lives or works, Rin?" She asks.

Rin, facing down replies, "Sadly, no Saki-sama." She then looks up and sees Rito in the distance walking towards them, "Isn't that Yuuki Rito over there?" She asks.

Saki looks forward, "It is Yuuki Rito." She says stopping, followed by Rin and Aya.

"But, why is he wearing sunglasses indoors?" Aya asks as they watch Rito come closer.

Rito was just about to walk into Saki, "Yuuki Rito, what are you doing?" She asks loudly startling the blind boy.

Rito, hearing the voice of Saki Tenjouin, staggers back and falls on he butt, "Tenjouin-senpai, please don't hurt me. I didn't see you." He begs.

Saki with her arms crossed, "Of course you didn't see us, with those black sunglasses on how could you see us?" She says before she reaches out and grabs the glasses off Rito's face. She, Rin and Aya look at Rito in shock when they see that his eyes are white. "Yuuki... Rito... your eyes..."

"Yuuki Rito are you... blind?" Aya asks.

Rito stands up and turns his head to where he heard Aya's voice, "Yes." He then lowers his head, "I'm even more useless now then before. I can't protect my friends from danger and I can't do every day tasks without help." He says under his breath, so they couldn't hear it. He sighs then raises his head.

Saki returns Rito's glasses to where they were before, "Yuuki Rito, I'll provide you the best medical care possible..." She says determined before Rito interrupted her.

"Thank you for the offer Tenjouin-senpai, but Mikado-sensei has already taken a look at me and I believe she can find the cause as well as the solution to it." He says with a hint of gratitude. "But if you want to help me, could you tell me if this is the way to the roof?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"The way to the roof is behind you, Yuuki Rito." Aya answers him.

Rito lowers his head in disappointment, _It was left then? _He thinks. "Thanks, Fujisaki-senpai." He says then turns around and starts walking back to where he came.

Rin turns to Saki with a look in her eyes, "Go, we'll meet up with you later." Saki says to her close friend.

"Thank you, Saki-sama." She says before running after Rito. "Yuuki Rito wait up!" She shouts. Rito slows to a stop and Rin catches up. "Do you mind if I walk you to the roof?" She asks as her checks turn red.

"I... guess it's... okay." He stutters as he continues walking with Rin near him. _She sounded nerves when she asked me that... _He thinks, but then shakes his head, _No, what does she have to be nerves about? __Tenjouin-senpai probably asked Kujou-senpai to escort me to the roof. _Rito then smiles at that thought, _They can be kind and noble when someone is in need. _He thinks as the two of them continue walking.

Earlier on the roof, Lala and them arrive at the roof to meet up with her sisters; Momo and Nana, and Nana's friend Mea. "Onee-sama." "Sis." They greeted as Lala's group joined them. Momo then notices that a certain orange-haired boy she likes is nowhere to be found, "Onee-sama, where is Rito-san?" She asks with concern in her voice.

The other girls look behind them to see just Lala there with no sign of Rito, they all had the same thought.

Lala just smiled and says with a semi happy voice, "He wanted to find the way to the roof on his own."

Yui was, to say the least, ferrous with Lala, "And you just let him? Lala-san, in his condition he shouldn't be walking around on his own. Who knows what could happen to him!" She shouts at the pink haired inventor.

Mea interrupts the little lecture, "Condition? What kind of condition is Rito-senpai in?" She asks.

"Yuuki-kun has become blind." Haruna speaks up.

Mea looks at them shocked, "What? When? How?" She asks.

"We found him this morning asleep in the backyard. And after he woke up we noticed his eyes were white." Nana explains to her friend.

Grumble. The girls look towards Lala, "Well, with that said let's eat lunch." She says with a smile as she goes past her sisters and sits down and begins to eat her lunch. A few minutes later Lala is done eating and she pulls out her D-dialer. She presses several buttons and a small gun like invention appears._ I want to test this invention to see if it works, but I don't want to test it on Rito in his current condition so... _Lala then summons her magnet invention {I don't remember the name of it.} and she pressed the button, a few minutes later Ren burst through the door to the roof.

After Ren burst through the door he stumbles and fells to Lala's feet. "Lala-chan, what is it, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly as he scrambles to his feet.

"Ren, I'm going to test my improved invention on you." She says with a smile. "Just like old times, right?" She asks getting ready to 'shoot' Ren with her invention. Ren not wanting to be Lala's test subject again made a break for the door back to the school. "Oshizu-chan, can you stop him for me, please?" She asks her ghost friend.

Oshizu stands up and points her finger at Ren, "Okay Lala-san." She says stopping Ren in his tracks in front of the door. "Got him." She then turns Ren around to face his fate.

"Thanks Oshizu-chan." Lala says as she aims her invention at the boy.

Meanwhile Rito and Rin make it to the stairs that lead to the roof, "We're here Yuuki Rito." She says as they arrive there.

"Thank you Kujou-senpai, I can manage it from here." He says as he takes a step up, but stops when he feels something soft touch he left cheek making him turn red. He then hears foot steps running away behind him. Rito then touches his cheek, _Kujou-senpai? _It takes him a moment to recover from that and he heads up the stairs to the roof.

Lala pulls the trigger on her invention that is aimed for Ren, when the door behind him opens, knocking him out-of-the-way, "Lala, I finally made it." Rito shouts as the projectile hurtles towards Rito.

**A/N **What trouble will Lala's invention cause Rito? How will Saki find Zastin and get him to fall for her? Will my readers donate ideas to me? Answers to these and more, next time. Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with an idea. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Okay chapter 5 is done.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 5**

Recap {Lala pulls the trigger on her invention that is aimed for Ren, when the door behind him opens, knocking him out-of-the-way, "Lala, I finally made it." Rito shouts as the projectile hurtles towards Rito.}

Lala and the others shout his name as the projectile makes contact with Rito, engulfing him in a think cloud of smoke. The smoke then fades away revealing a small orange monkey wearing black sunglasses with Rito's clothes on the floor around it. It then started speaking monkey talk, but to Nana it says, "What's going on? I feel strange. Lala, what did you do?" He asks.

Nana turns to her older sister, "Sis, you just turned Rito into a monkey." She tells Lala. _I always called him a beast, but I never thought he would look so cute as one. _Nana then blushed at that thought, _What am I thinking? He is still a beast... _Lala had interrupted her thoughts.

Lala runs up to Rito and kneels in front of him, "Rito, I'm so sorry about that." She apologizes to the boy who was now a monkey. "Please Rito, forgive me." She begs as she picks him up and holds him close to her.

Nana hearing Rito talking, says, "He says he forgives you sis." _Although he sounded annoyed when he said it. _She thought as she walks towards them.

_Wow, Rito-senpai really is blind. I wonder how this will affect Master's plans. _Mea thinks as she walks over with Nana.

The bell then rings, "Nana, do you mind taking Rito to Mikado-sensei's office and watch over him for me?" Lala asks her little sister.

Nana stares at her older sister, then at the monkey she was holding that was Rito; the boy she has mixed feelings about. "Okay sis, I'll do it for you." She says as she takes Rito from Lala and picks up his clothes off the ground. Moments later Nana and Rito were walking into the nurses office.

When they entered Mikado-sensei greeted them, "Hello Nana-chan, who's your little friend?" She asks with a smile.

Nana looks at the school nurse and frowns, "He's not my friend, he's Rito. Sis accidentally turned him into a monkey." She explains setting Rito and his clothes down on the bed, then sitting down as well.

Mikado just smirked at what Nana told her, "So, Rito is now a blind monkey. He must be very wise then?" She says just under her breath.

Nana, barely hearing this, looks up at the intergalactic doctor, "What do you mean?" She asks.

Mikado snapped out of thought and looks down at the second princess of Deviluke, "Oh, it's nothing." She says with a smile and a wave. She then turns and walks to her desk.

"Hey, Nana?" Rito ask as he sits next to Nana on the bed.

"Yes, Rito." Nana answers looking at him, _He looks so cute like this... stop thinking like that. _She shakes her head to get rid of her blush.

His stomach than growls, "I still haven't eaten today, do you have the food Mikan said you would bring me?" He asks slightly hungrily.

Nana, as if remembering what Mikan had told her to do, pulls out the boxed lunch Mikan had made for her brother out of his breakfast, "Right, your lunch Rito." She says placing it in front of him, then she removes the lid. Rito uses his hands to find the box then the chop sticks, but with his small hands he can barely hold them together.

The animal lover in Nana couldn't watch Rito try to eat the way he is, "Here let me." She says as she takes the chop sticks out of his hands and starts feeding him the food he needed.

Half way through Rito's lunch Mikado's cell rings, "Hello?" She asks. "Oh, Zastin what's up? It's not very often you call me on my cell." She expression changed from her normal one to one of seriousness, she then stands up and walks to the office door, "I'll just be a moment Nana-chan." She says as she exits the room.

Nana looks up to see Mikado leave the room all of a sudden, _What was that about? _She then turns back to see Rito laying down. She removes the sunglasses to see that he is fast asleep, _He does look cute in his sleep. _She thinks with a smile on her face. She then hears Rito mumble the word 'banana'. _He must be dreaming of bananas. That is so cute. _She thinks before she to lays down next the him.

In the hall, "Okay Zastin. What is it you wanted to tell me?" She asks still on her cell. "What? What are you saying? I thought that race was exstinted." Mikado now holding her cell like she was going to snap it like a twig. "So, a few of them survived and they've return to Earth to continue their work?" _I wonder, could they be the cause... _"Thanks for the information Zastin." She says then ends the call.

She then walks back into her office to see Rito still in monkey form sleeping in the arms of Nana, who is also fast asleep, laying on the bed. She smiles at the two of them, grabbing a bed sheet she places it over them, _I wonder how long this will last? _She asks herself going back to her desk to continue her work. She then looks back at them, _I'll have to ask him when he returns to his normal form what he had seen yesterday. Just to make sheer. _She thinks returning to her work.

**A/N **Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with an idea. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Chapter 6 finished.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 6**

Recap {In the hall, "Okay Zastin. What is it you wanted to tell me?" She asks still on her cell. "What? What are you saying? I thought that race was exstinted." Mikado now holding her cell like she was going to snap it like a twig. "So, a few of them survived and they've return to Earth to continue their work?" _I wonder, could they be the cause... _"Thanks for the information Zastin." She says then ends the call.

She then walks back into her office to see Rito still in monkey-form sleeping in the arms of Nana, who is also fast asleep, laying on the bed. She smiles at the two of them, grabbing a bed sheet she places it over them, _I wonder how long this will last? _She asks herself going back to her desk to continue her work. She then looks back at them, _I'll have to ask him when he returns to his normal form what he had seen yesterday. Just to make sheer. _She thinks returning to her work.}

As time passes Mikado-sensei is surfing the intergalactic internet for information on the alien race Zastin had told her about, _There's not much detail on these guys, but it is most logical that what happened to Yuuki-kun was caused by them. I'll just have to ask him when..._ Her train of thought was derailed when she heard a soft bang, she turns to see smoke around the beds that Rito and Nana are laying on.

Rito, now back to his original form starts to wake at the some time Nana does, "Ha, who's holding on to me?" He asks groggily.

Nana opens her eyes wide,_ Oh no, he woke-up before me, _She thinks as she pushes him away, "You BEAST, just because you're blind doesn't mean I'll let you get away with this sort of stuff." She says as Rito falls to the floor with the blanket wrapping around him.

Mikado just smirks at the scene, _That didn't last long. _She thought to herself. "Nana-chan," She says getting Nana's attention. "You can return to class now, I'll help Yuuki-kun dress and then I'll help him to class, okay?" The school nurse says with a smile.

With a slight blush Nana says, "Okay... Mikado-sensei." She then stands up and exits the office.

After Nana leaves Mikado walks over to the bed and picks up Rito's clothes and helps the boy on the floor up, "Here Yuuki-kun, your clothes." She says handing them to him, she then turns and goes back to her desk. Moments later Rito is fully dressed, "Yuuki-kun, can I asks you a question?" She asks, turning to him.

"What is it Mikado-sensei?" He asks.

"Yesterday, did anything happen... out of the ordinary?" She asks.

"Yesterday was just a normal day, up until the walk home from my dad's place."

"What happened Yuuki-kun?" She asks.

"I was just a few blocks away from home when I was engulfed in a bright light. It was so bright I blacked out. The next thing I know I'm waking up in my room, seeing nothing." He says then lowers his head, "But the dream I had, was very strange."

"Dream? Tell me what was it you saw in your dream." She asks intrigued.

"In the dream I was in a bright room laying on some sort of table. There was a figure standing near me, looking down at me. I couldn't make out the person's face as it was shadowed out by the light above us, but there where more than one as I could hear voices from out of my view, but I couldn't understand them, the words they were speaking were alien to me. Then the figure disappeared as the light got brighter, that's when the dream ends." He tells her.

_Just as I thought, it was them. _She thinks looking back at her computer. "Thanks Yuuki-kun, now let's get you back to class." She says standing up.

"Okay sensei." He says as Mikado leads Rito out into the hall and towards his classroom.

Meanwhile, Nana enters her classroom still retaining a light blush and folding her arms, _I still can't believe it. Why me? Why him?_ She asks herself as she sits down at her desk.

Momo, seeing the look on her twins face, took this as an opportunity to tease her, "So, did you and Rito-san do anything ecchi while you were in Mikado-sensei's office?" She asks making Nana turn redder.

Mea then jumped in, "Did you take advantage of Rito-senpai and do licky-licky stuff with him." She says licking her lips as she daydreams of Rito and her doing licky-licky stuff together.

Nana turns away to hide her blush, "Nothing happened." She dines, "All I did was feed him his food and watch him until her reverted back to normal." She says leaving out the part about how she held him close to her as they slept.

"What a shame." Momo whispers, _If Rito-san had turned into a plant-like human I would have taken advantage of the situation to advance the harem plan._ She thinks to herself as the teacher continues on with the lesson.

Rito and Mikado-sensei enter his classroom, the teacher (Tearju) turns to see the two enter, "Ryoko, Yuuki-kun..." She says with a questioning look.

Mikado walks past her, "I need to talk to you in just a moment." She says just before leading Rito to his seat. She then walks back to Tearju and whispers in her ear.

Tearju looks at her friend in shock and worry, "Are you absolutely positive Ryoko?" She asks.

"Yes, they have returned." Mikado answers. "The reason why here and why Yuuki-kun is mystery, a mystery I'm determined to solve." She says then walks out the room.

Tearju sighs and continues on with the lesson.

The school day had finally ended for Rito, _Today seemed so long. _He thought as he walks home with Lala holding onto his arm, unaware he is being watched and followed.

**A/N** Yes it was a long school day, it took up like 5 chapters, (Mr. Burns impression) excellent. Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with an idea. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Okay chapter 7 done. This story is interesting don't you agree. I'm likeing this style, writing short chapters of at least 1,000 words, gets more chapters into the story making it longer.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 7**

Recap {The school day had finally ended for Rito, _Today seemed so long. _He thought as he walks home with Lala holding onto his arm, unaware he is being watched and followed.}

On the roof of a nearby building stands a girl with long blond hair wearing a gothic dress eating her last Taiyaki, _Strange, _She thought. _My target is being extremely cautious today, but why? _She then sees the two stop and she watches as Lala walks away from Rito to pet a cat a few feet away. She then turns her right hand into a blade and leaps down silently to strike.

Earlier, Rito and Lala are walking down the street towards home, "Rito, hold up." Lala says stopping, Rito stops as well.

"What's up Lala?" He asks turning to where he heard her voice.

"Wait right here Rito, I want to pet this cute little cat over here." She says as she heads over towards the little brown cat that is sitting near the wall.

"Okay." He says, _That sounds like something Kotegawa would do. _He thinks as he faces forward. He then smells sweet pastry in the air, _That's strange there's no Taiyaki shops around here._ He thinks. He then hears footsteps coming towards him and then metal hitting metal behind him. _What was that? _He thinks turning around.

He then hears Rin's voice, "Why are you attacking Yuuki Rito?" She asks pushing Yami away using her katana.

"Because he is my target, besides he could have easily dodged that attack." The assassin says as she stairs at the katana welding girl.

Rin gets into a defensive stands, "Not in his condition." She says.

Rito then spoke up, "Kujou-senpai, Yami is that you?" He asks.

Yami then realizes what his condition is and her hand returns to normal, "Yuuki Rito, what happened to your eyes?" She asks.

"I don't know, but Mikado-sensei is looking into it." He answers.

Lala then walks back and grapes Rito's arm, "Hello Kujou-senpai Yami-chan. What are you two doing here?" She asks the two girls in a happy tone.

Yami looks at Lala, "I was wondering if I could come over for dinner today." She asks the princess.

Lala turns to Rito and ask, "Can she come over Rito?"

"It's fine with me, Mikan will defiantly be happy to have Yami over." He answers.

Lala then turns to Rin, "What about you, would you like to come over for dinner?" She asks.

Rin shifts her eyes from Lala to Rito, then she eyes Yami suspiciously then returns to make eye contact with Lala, "Yes, I'd love to come over for dinner." She says with a smile.

"Okay let's get going." Lala says happily. They continue walking until they reach the house, "Mikan-chan, we're home." She shouts as they enter.

"Welcome home Lala-san, Rito..." Mikan says as she exits the kitchen to greet them, "Yami-chan, Rin-san?" She says surprised. She then runs up and hugs both of them, "I'm so happy to see you guys, but why are you both here?" She asks.

"We ran into Lala-san and your brother and we asked if we could come over for dinner, if it's alright with you?" Rin answers to which Yami nods in agreement.

"It's fine with me, we're having a big dinner tonight. With all these guests tonight it's a good thing I asked Nana and Momo to go shopping after school." She says to her friends then she turns to Lala and Rito. "Which reminds me, Lala-san." She says.

Lala looks from Rito to Mikan, "Yes Mikan-san?" She asks.

"Zastin-san came by earlier and informed me that your dad and himself will be joining us." She says casually.

Hearing this Rito begins to panic, "What, Gid's coming over... for dinner... tonight?"

_What luck? This'll be my chance to gather information for Saki-sama. _Rin thinks.

Mikan then takes Rito from Lala and heads towards the stairs, "Yes, which means you need to go get ready." They walk up the stairs, "I've already set up the bath for you and I also set out some clothes for you." She says as she leads Rito to the bathroom, "If you need I'll help you get dressed too." She says with a very small blush as she opens the bathroom door.

"That wont be necessary Mikan, but thanks for your help so far." He says as he walks into the bathroom. Mikan closes the door behind him and heads back down stairs. _I wonder why Gid is coming over?_ Rito asks himself as he undresses. He then feels his way to the bathing area and takes a shower then gets in the tub.

A few hours earlier Zastin is walking out of the shower of his apartment when his phone rings, "Hello?" He asks answering it, "Oh, hello Dr. Mikado. What can I do for you?" He asks with a smile. His smile then turns into a frown, "They got to Rito-dono, are you positive?" He asks fearfully, "I see, Gid-sama will not be happy to learn of this. Thanks for informing me." Zastin hangs up the phone and heads towards the intergalactic communicator.

In the Devilukean throne room Gid is sitting lazily in his throne drinking a glass of wine when his intergalactic communicator goes off, "Yes Zastin, what is it?" He asks. "WHAT I THOUGHT I EXTERMINATED THAT RACE?" He shouts shattering the glass in his hands causing the wine to spill to the floor. "So, they have been spotted near Earth and have gotten to Yuuki Rito?" He says with an irritated expression. "Alright I'm coming to Earth, go to the house and inform them that you and I will be coming over for dinner. I need to talk with the boy and I want him to be relaxed when I explain the situation to him." He says as he gets up, "I'll be over momentarily." He says as the communicator turns off and he heads to his private hangar.

**A/N **Oh boy, Gid's getting involved. I can't wait to find out what happens, can you? Fav/Follow if you want. I have a few ideas for later chapters; like what Nemesis does and what Run and Kyouko do, but I'm always open to ideas so leave a review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Okay chapter 8 is here and hopefully the reveal of the ones responsible for Rito's loss of sight.

**Seeing Things Differently**

**Chapter 8**

Recap {"Zastin-san came by earlier and informed me that your dad and himself will be joining us." Mikan says casually.

Hearing this Rito begins to panic, "What, Gid's coming over... for dinner... tonight?"

_What luck? This'll be my chance to gather information for Saki-sama. _Rin thinks.

Mikan then takes Rito from Lala and heads towards the stairs, "Yes, which means you need to go get ready." They walk up the stairs, "I've already set up the bath for you and I also set out some clothes for you." She says as she leads Rito to the bathroom, "If you need I'll help you get dressed too." She says with a very small blush as she opens the bathroom door.

"That wont be necessary Mikan, but thanks for your help so far." He says as he walks into the bathroom. Mikan closes the door behind him and heads back down stairs. _I wonder why Gid is coming over?_ Rito asks himself as he undresses. He then feels his way to the bathing area and takes a shower then gets in the tub.

A few hours earlier Zastin is walking out of the shower of his apartment when his phone rings, "Hello?" He asks answering it, "Oh, hello Dr. Mikado. What can I do for you?" He asks with a smile. His smile then turns into a frown, "They got to Rito-dono, are you positive?" He asks fearfully, "I see, Gid-sama will not be happy to learn of this. Thanks for informing me." Zastin hangs up the phone and heads towards the intergalactic communicator.

In the Devilukean throne room Gid is sitting lazily in his throne drinking a glass of wine when his intergalactic communicator goes off, "Yes Zastin, what is it?" He asks. "WHAT I THOUGHT I EXTERMINATED THAT RACE?" He shouts shattering the glass in his hands causing the wine to spill to the floor. "So, they have been spotted near Earth and have gotten to Yuuki Rito?" He says with an irritated expression. "Alright I'm coming to Earth, go to the house and inform them that you and I will be coming over for dinner. I need to talk with the boy and I want him to be relaxed when I explain the situation to him." He says as he gets up, "I'll be over momentarily." He says as the communicator turns off and he heads to his private hangar.}

Hours later at the Yuuki household Mikan's voice could be heard from down stairs, "Rito dinner's ready and Lala-san's dad is here."

Rito exits the bathroom dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans, "Alright I'm coming down." He shouts as he walks to the stairs, but he tumbles down after taking the first step. _I got to remember to grape the railing when I go down._ He thinks to himself as he rubs his neck and lower back. Rito then freezes when he hears the voice of Gid Deviluke.

"Yuuki Rito, how are you my boy?" He says as he approaches the fallen boy, "Let me get a good look at you, my how you've grown." Gid says as he grabs Rito's cheeks and looks into his eyes, _Yes, this is definitely their handy work. _He thinks as he continues to look into the eyes of the blind boy.

Feeling Gid's child like hands on his cheeks Rito just stares at where he heard his voice, _What is going on? Is Gid being nice to me? It must be some kind of trick or something. _

"Well, let's eat. I'm looking forward to your sister's cooking, I heard it's very good." Gid says as he lets go of Rito and walks into the dinning room.

Zastin then walks up to Rito and helps him up, "Are you alright Rito-dono?" He asks.

"I'm fine Zastin, let go eat." Rito answers then is led to the table by Zastin.

Rito, now eating his dinner without an issue, listens to the many conversations around him, but not really hearing what they're saying, one of which is between Rin and Zastin.

"Zastin-sama, may I ask you some questions?" Rin asks.

"Umm, sure."

"Where do you live and where do you work?" She ask. Zastin answers the two questions and Rin writes them down in a small notebook. "Thank you Zastin-sama."

"So, Papa." Lala draws the attention of her father, "Why did you come all the way here to have dinner with us?" She asks.

"I wanted to tell Yuuki Rito something." Gid says setting down his eating utensil.

_Oh boy, what is it now? _The boy in question thinks as he takes a bite of food.

"A race of aliens that was supposedly exterminated years ago have been spotted near Earth and we believe they are responsible for your loss of sight." He says and then hears the sound of someone choking. He turns and sees that it is Rito. _Earthlings._ Gid thinks as the others start panicking.

Rin rushes over to Rito, turns him away from the table and performs the Heimlich maneuver on him until the peace of food he was choking on comes out. She then places him in his seat then returns to her chair. "Thank you to who ever saved me." A red as a tomato-faced Rito says gasping for air. _I'm glad I was saved... but what I felt on my back... _Rito thinks then shakes his head. "You where saying Gid." He says looking nowhere in particular.

"Right." Rito looks in the direction Gid's voice came from, "The race that is responsible for your loss of sight is called...DaGrays."

**A/N** The alien race is called DaGrays not The Grays, they are similar but very different and Gid will explain it next time. Fav/Follow if you want. As I've said before I'm always open to ideas so leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
